rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tex's Relationships
Both Tex and Epsilon-Tex seem to have sadistic personalities, enjoying harming others regardless of their feelings about them, or lack of their's. Blue Team Despite her constant abuse of her 'teammates' she does seem somewhat protective of them, once stating "they're idiots, but they're my idiots" to Sister. Church Tex and Church share a love/hate relationship with each other. They were, or are, romantically involved with each other, Church at one point saying that he wanted to marry her, but she seems to fear commiting to him (or just doesn't care) as she reportedly would steal his money and sleep with other men. Despite this, Tex has demonstrated she still has feelings for Church, since she often defends him when his teammates lay the blame on him for the team's failures. Earlier, in the non-canon trailer for Recreation, she comforts a clearly upset Church about his death. It remains unclear whether Church and her are still in some sort of relationship, since when Church claims in Revelation that Tex is "his girlfriend" she does not deny it (as she had done on all previous occasions when Church made the same claim). Tucker Tex often gets annoyed with Tucker's sexist and rude remarks, once putting Tucker in the head of an offensive formation against an unknown force because he made a sex joke and another time punching him because he compared her to his non-existent ex-wife. He also reveals she punches Caboose and Tucker's faces in the middle of the night. Caboose In the short times they have together, Tex has used Caboose for target practice, struck a respecting fear in him, entered his mind to fight Omega, be his practice for talking to women, and be terrorized by her repeatedly. Despite this, Caboose has no revealed mental image of Tex in his mind. Sister Tex and Sister's relationship seems to be akin to highschool girls, Tex once stating that she would talk about her behind her back if Sister ever tried to become more popular than Tex. Beyond that Tex mostly seems to be slightly jealous or possibly feels threatened by the presence of a second girl, attacking the Blues immediately after her return from Out of Mind because she viewed Sister as a replacement. Sheila Sheila and Tex are some times seen talking to each other, but their relationship goes no further. Red Team Tex seems to lack any respect for the Reds. Even though her interaction with them is limited, it didn't stop her from kicking the living crap out of them in Revelation 10. Sarge There is very little interaction between Tex and Sarge. Sarge may have some degree of respect for Tex's skills as a soldier based on his attempts to recruit her for the Red Team, but seems to have a dislike of her in Revelation 10 as he repeatedly attempts to either kill her or beat her up due to her beating the crap out of him and the Reds, and attacked Tucker when he mistook him for her. Grif When Tex was the Red Team's prisoner, Grif taunted her, saying "Not so tough now we unloaded your weapon now, are you?" Tex responded with, "Hey punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you" Grif dismissed this comeback, only to be scared to death by a small, fake lunge from the freelancer. Despite this, Grif did complement Tex on when she shot Lopez's head off the machine gun turret, suggesting he may be impressed regarding her skills, although it is unknown whether or not Tex has any similar respect for Grif. During their fight in Revelation 10, Tex was especially cruel to Grif, often targeting his nuts for a much earlier insult (not the one mentioned above). She also seems prepared to tear off Grif's arm for $10. Simmons Simmons and Tex don't seem to interact as much but the during the rare occasions they do interact it seems that they are able to engage in a decent conversation. Despite this, this fails to prevent Tex from beating the crap out of him and Simmons attempted to kill her with a rocket launcher, only for Tucker to rat him out. Donut Tex dislikes Donut for "killing" her. During their second meeting, in which Tex recognized him as "the girl that killed me", Donut responded with an uh oh, but Tex didn't attack him. A.I.s O'Malley/Omega Omega was assigned as Tex's AI as part of Project Freelancer. He not only assisted in operating Tex's armor enhancement (cloaking) and battlefield tactics, but also increased her aggression. Despite once making a strong effort to keep the AI from being removed by Command, she does not seem to particularly like having O'Malley in her head, thanking Church and seemingly happy just before her 'death' once realizing O'Malley had exited her. She later reclaims O'Malley near the end of the 100th episode in an attempt to end the war, attacking most of the Blood Gultch crew in the process as he jumped from one to the other. Gary/Gamma There has been no real interaction between Gamma and Tex. Delta Only interacting during the events of Out of Mind, Tex sees Delta as very kind and seems to trust him. As York dies, Tex suggests that she carry Delta to protect him, but Delta declines and stays to aid York.. Freelancers York Tex apparently knew York from a training session, Tex fought against Freelancers York, Wyoming, and Maine in this specific training session. Throughout the match, Tex constantly bested the three Freelancers and treated York the same way she treated his two allies. However, when Maine and Wyoming started to use live pistol rounds in an attempt to kill her, York approached her and attempted to help her, knowing that the use of rounds was against protocol. Tex shook off York's offer of help, stating that he should never abandon his team, but it is visibly clear that Tex appreaciated York's offer as she did not beat up York as hard as she initially did. Tex also saved York's life from a grenade, thrown by Maine, that landed near him by covering him with paralyzing paint to absorb part of the fragmentation. It worked but at the cost of one of York's eyes. Wyoming Tex may or may not have had a thing for Wyoming but it is stated in Out of Mind part 1 that Wyoming thought Tex was trying to "get close to him", but this was just his way of making fun of her for following him, showing his knowledge of her being there all along. Washington Not much interaction between Washington and Tex has been shown, apart from the battle that tore apart Avalanche. They do seem to have encountered each other before. Maine/The Meta There has been little interaction between The Meta and Tex, apart from a battle that tore apart the battlefield of Avalanche. Neither of them seemed to care for the life of the other, based on how they repeatedly tried to kill each other, which ended with The Meta stabbing Tex with the capture unit and trapping her, despite Washington's attempts to order him to stand down. It is revealed in Season 9 that Maine probably held a grudge against Tex for her constantly besting and beating him in a training session, which would explain his unhesitancy to stab her with the capture unit. Carolina While Tex has had no interactions with Carolina, Carolina along with many other Freelancers watched as Tex battled Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, seeing her as a rival, due to Tex's extreme skill against the three Agents. Carolina later confronts Tex on top of the building that the Freelancers steal the Sarcophagus from. Carolina shows obvious dislike of Tex, who remains completely silent. The two are later seen using their similar armor enhancements to escape from the rooftop. More later, both are seen competing to see who recovered the briefcase first, indicating a clear rivalry between the two Freelancers. Other Doc There has been no real interaction between Tex and Doc. Andy It's clear that Tex and Andy did not get along, due to Tex's violence and Andy's foul mouth. Often, Andy would call Tex a man using some lewd joke, and Tex would retort by threatening Andy by activating him, making him explode, without doing so on his terms. Category:Relationships